mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Church of Eep
|map = eepmap.gif }} The Church of Eep is located on an island in the lake in Ravage Roaming. It must be explored to partially complete the quest to find Find three kinds of cheese. Chests in this dungeon require Level 6 Expert Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Vestibule Upon entering the church, the party will confront two to five Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, and/or Lycanthropes, as well as some Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes. Stepping on the floor on the east side of the room, except for a small space directly in front of the hallway at 2, will close the door to area 2. 2. Hallway This hallway, like much of the church, has a floor tile in the center that functions as a switch, in this case to the door leading into area 3. Waiting in the hallway are one to three Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes. 3. Gathering Room Virtually the entire floor of this room is a switch that will keep both doors shut while it is being walked on, except some very small areas in front of each door. In the southeast corner is a wall switch ("S" on the map) that, when pressed, will slide the crate across the room until it comes to rest against the west wall. Once this crate is in place, the party may use it to jump onto (thereby not stepping directly on the floor), and then jumping from there to the safe space in front of the door to area 4. The jump required is the one using the X key; not the spell. In this room are a few Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes who have undergone conditioning that allows them to not affect the floor switch. 4. Lift Hall This hallway is similar to the one at 2 with respect to the switching mechanism on the floor. However, at the western end of the hall, past the switch, is an elevator that will take the party to the lower level where it connects to area 5. 5. Worship Center This large room is the main worship center of the church. Several Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes can be found here. As with the rest of the church, a large percentage of the floor is devoted to switching mechanisms. The floor switches near the door work the door, as expected. Those nearer the altar, however, function as transporters to keep the rank-and-file (or intruders, as the case may be) from approaching the holy shrine too closely. Anyone treading here will be teleported back to the door to this room. Staying close to the walls while approaching will avoid most of the floor switches. On the altar is a trapped treasure chest that contains a ball of Dunduck cheese, gold, and some low to mid-grade items. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons